


Unreality Check [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Leverage, team, there is no team, no jobs, no fight, they're all patients in a locked ward for the criminally/dangerously insane and they're suffering a mass hallucination since Nate Ford was brought to the ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreality Check [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinimato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unreality Check](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67161) by [infinimato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/pseuds/infinimato). 



**Title** : Unreality Check  
**Fandom** : Leverage  
**Author** :infinimato  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 4 min  
**Summary** : 

> Prompt: Leverage, team, there is no team, no jobs, no fight, they're all patients in a locked ward for the criminally/dangerously insane and they're suffering a mass hallucination since Nate Ford was brought to the ward.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/67161)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author%20Infinimato/Litra/unreality%20check.mp3)

Thank you Paraka for hosting!


End file.
